Another Chaos Story My style
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: This is like the others chaos stories, but i'm trying to make it differend : Please read and review : : : T for safety
1. Forgotten

Forgotten

Soundtrack: Three Days Grace - On my Own

Hello, hello here is Jasmine. Maybe you are just a mortal, and don't know who am i ? Well for those who don't know the world of greek myths is very real. I am daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, goddess of the winter and the cats. Or i was. Me and my friend Percy Jackson were forgotten by almost everyone. You see after the Second Titan war i lost almost everyone that i loved and cared about. My half-sister Selena was killed by dragon. My half-brother Beckendorf **(AN: not sure for the spelling)** died in the explosion on the board of Princess Andromeda. You'll say that my life can't be worse. But it can. Two weeks after the war in the camp come three new kids. Christina daughter of Aphrodite, Tyler son of Hephaestus and Peeta son of Poseidon. Then the camp was under attack. Percy and I were trying to kill Echidna and Chimera, and we almost killed it. Those jerks Christina, Tyler and Peeta were hidden in the camp. A moment before i can stab Echidna and Percy Chimera, they come and Peeta trow a spear over Chimera and killed it. Then that idiotic sister of mine killed Echidna with my own sword that i was trown away. They were the heroes of the camp. Chiron give Chistina MY position of co-leader of the camp. She and Peeta were co-leaders of the camp. That scum Tyler was the new strategist of the camp. My mother took my godly powers and claimed Christina for her favorite daughter. She didn't care about me, her only kid from Hephaestus. When i asked her why she is doing that, her words were:

"Look i Don't care about you, you was mistake, one drunken mistake. I didn't want you and try to trow you of Olympus like Hera did with Hephaestus, but she stops me, she didn't want to make the same mistake like her. But now i don't have a reason to keep you around!''

You probably will say "What awful mother" but father was worse. For him i didn't exist. He just passed around me without a word. In his eyes was only Tyler.

Poseidon claimed Peeta for his favorite son and completely forgot about Percy. But whatever. We had Nico, Thalia and Grover. Percy had Annabeth, i had Triton. But the next moment everything fell down. I was walkink to the beach for my date with Triton, and i saw it. Triton was sucking the face of my sister. It broke my heart, it broke this i never was the same. I became one porcelan smile, fake feelings.I didn't eat, i didn't sleep. I was becoming one living ghost. When i was alone i brust into tears, crying for the life i had once.I didn't have a reason to live if it wasn't for Percy.

Two weeks after Triton betrayed me, Percy found out that the sprawn of Athena was cheathing on him with his brother. I coudn't believe it. She was like sister to me. a sister that the girls from Aphrodite cabin will never be. She loved Percy more than everything. She was ready to stand over her mother for him. But it was another fake friendship, another traitor.

With Perce decided to run away from Camp half-blood, away from the pain. We were not wanted here. After two days of killing every monster on our way, Chaos found us. He proposed to us to became his heirs, comanders of his accepted, of course. And that's the story of how we become Lust and Fear, heirs of chaos, commanders of his army.

**AN: Hello everyone, i am here again. This is my second story EVER first non-reading-the-books. Aslo first PJO Story. Everything started when i started to read this cliche stories about chaos. Not that my story is not cliche but ... it's my own style. Review pleaseeee :) I accept flames becouse that show me my mistakes and i can fix them. Lovee you 3**

**~DiAngeloFan**


	2. Missing

**AN: Hello again. You are the only one that keep me alive :D Anyway i just dream something and i'm gonna add it in my story. It can't wait for tomorow. So this chapter is called Missing and the soundtrack is Three Days Grace - Gone forever.**

Missing

Triton P.O.V.

I still can't believe what i did. That stupid **(****Now here insert rude word because i can't do it :d****)** Christine Charmspeak to me, and make me kiss her. Jassie see it. Almost 40 years and i can't forget the expresion on her refused to speak to me, and then two weeks later she just dissapeared. Those four idiots Peeta, Christine, Tyler and Annabeth were made everyone to ignore them. If this little charmspeaker wasn't immortal, i'm gonna run my spear through her. After Jasmine and Persy Dissapeared Olympus wasn't the same. Aphrodite realized her mistake, didn't wore make up for months. Her hair was horibble and it looked like a nest of owls. Apolo refused to ride his chariot several weeks, so other gods should ride it. Hermes was locked in his room for days crying. Hestia and Hephaestus lost the brightness of their flame. The sea was sad and peaceful. Dad was so deppresed. And my life was miserable. Every night i was out drinking, trying to forgot that she was not here, and i'm the reason for that. When i tryed to move on my live, in every woman that i looked on, i was seeng stormy blue eyes, her brown curls. Every fibre of my body was missing her.

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

40 years. 40 years of pain, grief and sorrow. Jasmine my only daugther dissapeared because of me. Percy Jackson the hero of olympus was missing and there is another war coming. Gaia and Oranus was thrying to return their control over the earth. Now on the winter solstice we have the usual meething about the battle planings and Percy and Jasmine. Today the heroes of olympus were here. They were made immortal after the war against the Kronos. Here were Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, and Peeta Ross, Christina Evans and Tylor Lockwood. After moment there was 14 bright lights and the others Olympians come in the trone room. Hades and Hestia were made Olympians 25 years ago and Triton was here because of Jasmine.

"Heroes, another war is coming. Gaia and Oranus are allied against us. But it was offered help." said Zeus.

"From who?" asked Thalia.

"Someone more powerful of us" before he could finish his sentence there was bright black light **(****AN: Don't ask me how black light can be bright i realy don't know. Just come like that in my brain****)** and there stood man with black tuxedo who said.

"Heroes, gods, i am chaos creator of the universe. I am here to offered a help. My army can help you against the primordials. I will send one squad the best in my army. Their commanders Lust and Fear are more powerful than you. Just don't induce them. After 4 earth hours they will be in camp half blood." after that he dissapeared with black light.

"So heroes we must be in the camp now"

**Lust P.O.V.**

40 years of training. Training how to kill, how to not show our emotions. Now i was co-commander of the chaos army along with Fear. Now i wasn't that happy and careles girl. I was made of stone, a killing machine. Now i was on the arena practicing my archery, when Chaos told me to come in his office. Fear was already there.

"Lust, Fear i want you to go down to earth and help the olympians angainst the primordials."

"But why, let them die" i said. i won't go back there.

"Lust that is a mision and you will go there. You will get the first squad and in 2 hours i want you there."

I was so angry. I will see those traitors again. But now i have a better idea. I will get my revenge.


	3. A Few Inportant Notes

**A few important notes**

**If you're notised the two soundtracks with the chapters are songs by Three Days Grace. The lyrics of those songs are soo ... apff i don't know the word :D Anyway some of the lyrics are actualy sentenses in the chapters. Just saying. And i wanna you to decide with who shoud and Percy and Jasmine. So just deside.**

**Jasmine: Percy:**

**Jake Mason Annabeth**

**Will Solice Thalia**

**Apollo Artemis**

**Nico di Angelo Calypso**

**Dionisys Zoe Nightshade**

**Hermes Persephone**

**Hades Bianca di Angelo (same as Luke)**

**Triton Aphrodite**

**Luke ( He is dead but i don't really care) Nemesis**

**Ethan Nakamura ( ^ same) Hestia**

**Connar Stoll Drew**

**Ares (ugh) Ampitrite**

**Poseidon Hera**

**Zeus Athena**

**And i need OCs for the chaos army. Just PM me with the info: **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parents**

**Powers: **

**Mask ( i was reading other stories and what's this stupid thing with the hoods? ) :**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Hight:**

**Color of the armor ( not purple don't touch my purple armor :D ) : **

**Well that's it. I will post the next chapter when i have enough OCs and votes for the crouples. Love you 3**

**~DiAngeloFan**


	4. Revenge

Revenge

Song: Three Days Grace - Home

"I am okay, I am okay...Shit I'm not okay" Muttered Jasmine all the way to her room "I promised to myself that i will never go back , it's not fair."

She entered in her room, and sit on the bed. She will return home. But camp half-blood wasn't her home.

_Come on Jasmine, there is no need to be angry it's just a mission._ Said one voice inside her head.

_It's not any mission. It's THERE. I don't wanna go there. If i see them one more time i will kill them. _Argued another.

_Talking to yourself is the first sigh __of insanity._

_Shut up. _She told them.

_Okay I am perfectly sane and calm. Now let's plan our revenge. _She said to herself and entered in Percy's room, which was against her's.

"Percy we need to go now" she said "We have only 1 hour to go down there."

"Okay I will tell the others and after 15 minutes we will teleport there" Well in their context 'there' was worse than Tartarus. And for her it was.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

Okay the warriors of Chaos will be here in 45 minutes. Shit, that's disturbing. We have a war that we can't win without Percy. The others don't want i to continue my search. Especially that son of a hell-hound Peeta. He thinks that he is the greatest hero ever lived. If he wasn't immortal i will cut him to pieces and give him to the wolves of Artemis. Well i would if Artemis doesn't hate me. I quit the hunters because of my friends and of Nico. 4 years after Percy and Jasmine went missing i admitted my feelings and now we are together.

Jasmine. Whenever this name was said, there was a black hole in our hearts. She was gone now. My best friend was gone. She just disappeared. After i understand why she was gone, i beat the shit out of that slut, her sister. Every single camper is missing her, Hades even Clarisse is missing her.

**Fear P.O.V.**

''Okay people" i was only that cheerful because i wasn't going' there alone ''Today our commander Chaos give us a mission. We must go back in Camp - Half Blood and save their pathetic little asses from the primordials''

"Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, Michael, Lee, Bianca, Luke, Ethan, Castor and Daedalus are in charge. Now let's go and kick some asses.''

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After the soldiers flash themselves down in the camp i front of the campers and gods, Lust come forward and started to talk.

"I want to become clear that we are here only because of Chaos. After we save your pretty little heads from the primordials, which i don't want to do if it was all to me i will let you all die, we are going' out of that hell hole that you call camp. Now capitans come forward and unmask yourselves.''

"Bianca di Angelo. Daughter of Hades known as Arrow" She ignored her brother and 'friends' words and go back to her commanders. Her father was standing there with eyes wide open and jaw touching the ground.

"Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas, Former Hesperide and Former Hunter of Artemis, known as Huntress" Just like Bianca she ignored the calls of the hunters and Artemis

''Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher, Sons of Apollo." They said together.

"Silena Beureguard, Daughter of Aphrodite" She spat the last part with hate for what her mother had done to her sister.

"Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus''

"Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis''

"Castor Merlo, Son of Dionysus"

"Daedalus , Son of Athena, Strategist of Chaos's army"

"Luke Castelan, Son of Hermes'' Then suddenly there was a scream.

"Luke, oh my gods, luke" Annabeth thrown herself to him to hug him but was stopped by hand with nails painted in purple around her neck.

"Stay away from him, bitch." Snarled Lust. She was once gone out with him for nearly 10 years but nothing came out. However she was still over protective over let Annbeth fall on the ground and under the collective gasps of the gods and the immortal campers she took of her cat mask and revealed her face. Her once soft brown curled hair was now blood-red and straightened. Her blue eyes were purple. She rose her voice above all the voices in the arena and said.

"Jasmine, Daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, former goddess of the cats and the winter." She said looking at her parents and Triton with hate "Just like I said before I'm not here because I want to. If it wasn't Chaos orders, believe me I will let you die, listening to your screams and laughing at your pain. I don't want your apologizes, and everyone dare to call me with my name or touch me will die in very painful death. Now Fear if you want the word and the scene it's yours." She chuckled

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Second in command of the chaos Army." He said " Like Lust here said we don't want to be here but we must do things that we don't want to. You know so much about that right Annabeth. I believe that was everything for today. Tomorrow we will start training."

They were going' to go to the woods where were their camp but a voice that Jasmine never wanted to hear again interrupted her.

"Jassie, please talk to me'' Triton yelled. In a second Jasmine was in front of him punching him like hell. She pinned him with her hand on the nearest wall, and continue to punch his lights out. He had no right to say her name after that he had done to her. Eventually Beckendorf and Percy managed to get her off him but before they go away she said to Triton. "Remember till I'm here i will make your life a living hell"

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I was grounded without internet. So anyway what do you think? I decided to pair Jasmine with Apollo (because I absolutely love him ( well this isn't a TVD fanfic but if it was I will pair her with Elijah :d )) And Percy will be with ... um Rachel or Persephone. **

**Love you **

**~DiAngeloFan 333**


End file.
